Terrified
by True Queen Of Chaos
Summary: I felt my knees grow weak, and as I watched her look my way, I felt that surge of nervousness that only comes to a man when a beautiful women looks his way. Jaspers pov about his first meeting with the women who could terrify him without having said a wor


**Happy Valentines Day!**

She was wearing black the first time I saw her, an marble angel in black lace.

Her hair was black too, and danced around her face in playful twirls, almost as if they themselves were alive.

It was her eyes that caught my attention though. They were amber, a glowing amber that flickered with the light of a thousand flames. I felt my knees grow week, and as I watched her look my way, I felt that surge of nervousness that only comes to a man when a beautiful women looks his way.

It was the first time in forever I had felt anything other than miserable.

She came at me like a dancer, all grace and poise, moving between the unsuspecting body's without any trouble. I wondered idly if they even realized the beauty that passed them by.

There was a smile on her lips, and I felt happiness radiated from every pour of her body. That happiness was matched by my own, which I noted with growing shock.

" You've kept me waiting long enough. " Her voice was as sweet as her face was, and I wondered why any creature as wonderful as her would wait around for a monster like me.

" I'm sorry ma'am." I said. remembering my manners. The smile that flashed across her face almost made me hurt.

" My name is Alice. "

Alice...

What a beautiful name.

" My name is--- " I started.

" Jasper. " She finished.

I started, surprised. Had she been watching me? Funnily enough, I wasn't worried about my safety, but I was worried about anything embarrassing I could have done while my guard was down.

" Have you been watching me? " I questioned, my voice remaining respectful.

She grinned bigger.

" I've been watching for you. " She gazed at me, and I could feel... was it love? Could it be love? " And now I've found you, at last. "

I nodded, not really knowing what to say.

" I want you to understand," Her voice was suddenly cross, and I found myself excited by the change, wondering what on earth what she'd say next. ", I've been waiting and watching you for a long time, and I don't intend to just let you go now that I finally have you. "

She didn't glare at me, the expression on her face was much too adorable for that, but she did look stern.

" That's just fine with me, Ms. Alice. " Replied I, answering her with more truth in my words than I'd answered with in a long time. " Because I don't plan on going anywhere without you. "

I'd met this creature only a few minutes ago, and my life had been changed.

It was odd, but I felt no remorse for the life I was leaving behind as I followed her to her table in the corner of the pub, where we spent the next few hours talking about _our _future.

3

" What are you thinking about? " Asked Alice, more years later than I cared to remember.

" The first time we met. " I replied, curling my long fingers around her deceivingly delicate ones.

" It was a good first meeting. " Said Alice, snuggling into my embrace. We were stretched out across a couch, my Alice curled against my chest like a contented cat.

" Yes, it was a good meeting. " I smiled lazily down at her, and laughed as her soft hair tickled my nose. " I was terrified of you at first though. "

" Why? " Honest surprise was in her voice, not something that happened often with Alice.

" You had the ability to turn me into jelly before you had even said a word to me. What self respecting man wouldn't be worried? "

Laughter bubbled from her, and a silly grin lit my own face.

" I love you. " She said.

" I love you too. " Replied I.

And just like the conversation we had started on the night we met, this one ended in a kiss too.

**A/N Crap, I know this was terrible, but I wanted to put something up for Twilight on Valentines Day. If you enjoyed it, press that pretty little blue button at the bottom of the page. If you didn't... press it anyway. Please?**


End file.
